one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezra Bridger vs Hiro Hamada (Star Wars Rebels vs Big Hero 6)
Ezra Bridger vs Hiro Hamada One Minute Melee Season 1 Episode 3 ' '''Pre Fight'''' Ezra watched Kanan force the red suited balloon thing into the sky. “This is the force Ezra. It is around you Ezra. You have the force Ezra. You can do the same thing I can. Now try and force this…. Thing into the sky.” said Kanan. “Okay, I can do this.” said Ezra as he concentrated on the red suited thing. “I can do this. Just lift the thing.” thought Ezra. Ezra could feel it, the force. Ezra imagined lifting the thing, picking it up, and- “HEY!” Ezra opened his eyes. A kid in a purple suit was staring at him. “LET HIM DOWN!” said Hiro Hamada. “Okay jeez kid no need to get angry about this. We were just picking him up with the force.” said Ezra. “YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM! YOU! ME! RIGHT NOW!” yelled Hiro. “Kanan? A little help here?” said Ezra. “I would like to see where this is going.” said Kanan as he ate some popcorn. Ezra sighed as he grabbed his lightsaber. MAY THE BEST FIGHTER WIN! FIGHT! The Fight Ezra forced Hiro in the air and slammed him down to the ground. Ezra then shooted from his blaster at Hiro. Hiro dodged the shots and kicked Ezra in the face. “Weak!” said Hiro as he slammed his fists into Ezra’s face. “WEAK?! HOW IS THAT WEAK! I ALREADY DON’T LIKE YOU KID!” yelled Ezra. Ezra forced Hiro into the air and slammed him to the ground. Ezra then kicked Hiro into the air, and then forced him into a tree. “That’s what I call weak right there!” said Ezra. Hiro got up and slammed his fists into the back of Ezra’s face. Ezra yelled in pain and Hiro kicked Ezra in the stomach. Hiro then called Baymax, and Baymax came flying at Ezra. Baymax kicked Ezra in the face, and then shot a missile at Ezra. Ezra deflected the missile with his lightsaber and forced Baymax into the air. Ezra then sliced Baymax in half with his lightsaber. “BAYMAX NOOOOO!” yelled Hiro. Hiro then rammed into Ezra and Ezra fell to the ground. Ezra then forced Hiro backwards, and Ezra got up. Hiro kicked Ezra to the ground, and kicked Ezra in the head. “Looks like you need some help Ezra.” said Kanan as he started forcing Hiro into the air. Ezra then got up and punched Hiro in the face, and then kicked Hiro backwards. Hiro landed in a bush, and started to get up, but Ezra was their first. Ezra whacked Hiro’s helmet off with the back of his lightsaber, and then kicked Hiro in the face. “GO GET HIM EZRA!” yelled Kanan. Hiro got up, and had a bloody nose. “I will kill you.” said Hiro as he ran at Ezra. Hiro kicked Ezra in the face, and then punched Ezra in the head. Hiro then slammed the back of his helmet at Ezra’s face. Ezra forced Hiro off of him, and Hiro flew into cow dung. “LOL!” yelled Ezra as he laughed. Hiro got out of the dung and ran at Ezra. Hiro punched Ezra in the back, and then tripped him to the ground. Hiro started punching Ezra in the face over and over again. Hiro then slammed his foot into Ezra’s face and kicked Ezra into the dung. “Their. Now we are even. Go home or get rekt.” said Hiro. Ezra got out of the dung, and turned into Sith Ezra. Sith Ezra forced Hiro into the air, and Ezra kicked Hiro backwards. Hiro punched Ezra in the face, and tripped him to the ground. Sith Ezra forced Hiro off of him and forced him into the air. “DIE!” yelled Sith Ezra as he stabbed Hiro with his lightsaber. K.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sith Ezra turned back to Normal Ezra and looked back at Kanan. Kanan had his mouth dropped. “What?” said Ezra as he walked into The Ghost. Kanan smacked his head. “I just turned a jedi into a sith. I am a bad master...” said Kanan as he too walked into The Ghost Conclusion This Melee’s Victory goes to... Ezra Bridger!!!!!!!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs